Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02
This sound effect can be found on Series 1000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It is a similar low pitched version of Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 from Cartoon Trax Volume 1. It was originally a DePatie-Freleng sound effect. Sound Effect Description *'First recorded': Between 1960's and 1970's *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': DePatie-Freleng Enterprises (1978-1979), Sound Ideas (1979-present) *'Origin': United States or Canada *'Year debut': February 1, 1978 *'First heard': Michel's Mixed-Up Musical Bird (a DePatie-Freleng TV special) *'Area used': Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro SourceAudio Used In TV Shows *Alienators: Evolution Continues *Atomic Betty (Heard several times in "Lost at Spa".) *Baby Looney Tunes *The Backyardigans (Heard once in "The Swamp Creature".) *Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Down on Barney's Farm" during the song "Over in the Meadow".) *Between the Lions (Heard once in 'Deep in the Swamp".) *Ben 10 (Heard once in "Washington B.C.".) *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Blue's Clues (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) *Breadwinners (Heard once in "Diner Ducks.") *Charlie's Colorforms City (Heard once in "Charlie's Pet".) *Classical Baby (Heard once in "The Art Show".) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "Cleo's Valentine Surprise".) *Colby's Clubhouse (Heard once in "Willing for Forgiveness during the End after Zane Said "Sit Froggy, Sit Good Frog!".) *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Feast of the Bullfrogs".) *Curious George (Heard once in "Curious George Discovers the Poles".) *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard often in "Daniel's Sleepover" and "Daniel's Nature Walk".) *Dora the Explorer (Heard once in "Quack! Quack!", "Super Silly Fiesta!", and "Super Babies".) *Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz *Elmo's World (Heard once in "Games".) *The Emperor's New School (Heard once in "Yzma Be Gone.") *Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the Substitute".) *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "The Boy Who Would Be Queen".) *Franklin (Heard once in "Franklin Wants a Pet".) *George Shrinks (Heard once in "Hound of the Bath-ervilles".) *Go, Diego, Go! (Heard once in "Journey to Jaguar Mountain".) *Groundling Marsh *Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Fishing Trip".) *Higglytown Heroes (Heard once in "Twinkle Tooth" and "Don't Wayne on My Parade.") *Kipper (Heard once in the intro, and in "Water, Water Everywhere".) *Little Bear (Heard once in "The Puddle Jumper".) *Little Bill (Heard once in "The Promise".) *Little Charmers (Heard often in "Frog for a Day".) *The Loud House (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru".) *Max & Ruby (Heard often in "Max Drives Away", "Max's Pretend Friend" and "Ruby's Easter Bonnet".) *The Ren & Stimpy Show *The Simpsons *The Secret Saturdays *Spliced (Heard once in "Two-Arms Joe".) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Glove World R.I.P.".) *Teen Titans (Heard once in "Revulotion.") *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (Heard once in "Invasion Of The Punk Frogs.") *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (Heard once in "SuperQuest.") *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Tom and Jerry Tales (Heard once in "Don't Bring Your Pet to School Day".) *Wayside (Heard once in "Meet the Pets".) *What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "Tales of Worm Paranoia".) *The Wonder Pets! (Heard once in "Save the Pirate Parrot!".) *WordWorld (Heard three times in "The Birds".) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard twice in the short "Daizy's Dolls" and once in the episode "Call of the Mild".) Shorts *PBS Kids - Mixing Colors (1994) (Shorts) TV Specials *Michel's Mixed-Up Musical Bird (1978) Movies *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Little Rascals (1994) *Pocahontas (1995) *Rio (2011) (Low Pitched) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Secret of the Wings (2012) *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) (Low Pitched) Promos *Disney Fairies *A Poem Is... *Noggin Feetface (Heard once in a Maggie and the Ferocious Beast bumper.) Video Games Super Nintendo: *Donald Duck in Maui Mallard (Heard once in a low pitch.) Nintendo 64: *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Heard in a low pitch.) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Heard in various pitches.) *Yoshi's Story (Used when a Piranha Sprout is defeated.) Sega Genesis: *Barney's Hide & Seek Game (Video Game) *The Berenstain Bears' Camping Adventure (Video Game) Dreamcast *Seaman (1999) PlayStation 3: *Up the Video Game (2009) PC: *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) (Video Game) *Fisher Price Read n' Play Puddle Books *Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds (1994) *Living Books: Arthur's Teacher Trouble (1992) *Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) *Putt-Putt Joins the Circus (2000) *Trudy's Time & Place House (1995) (PC Game) *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - Kooky Kostume Kreator Commercials *Bounty - Frog (2004) *Budweiser - Frogs (1995) Bumpers *MTV ID - Pig Music *Dr. Bombay - Rice & Curry (1998) YouTube Videos *Best Pals Hand Toons *Olivier Hatta (Heard once in "Afternoon Hangout 6/24/15 (feat tylertristar2isback).") *Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) *Webkinz Videos *Baby Mozart: Music Festival (1998) (Heard in the 1999 version.) *Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) *Barney and the Backyard Gang (Heard once in "Campfire Sing Along".) *Blue's Clues: Blue's Safari (2000) (Videos) (Heard once in "Animal Behavior!".) *Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?".) *Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever! Shorts *Disney Fairies *A Poem Is... Logos *Jim Henson Pictures (1997) (Heard after the crane drop gag at the end.) Anime *Non Non Biyori Image Gallery Sound Ideas, FROG, BULLFROG - CROAKING, ANIMAL, AMPHIBIAN 02/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links